


A Dream

by yehyehyeh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Just A Dream, Multi, My dream, Other, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehyehyeh/pseuds/yehyehyeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dream I had that involves Liam and a wary Harry...keep in mind that it was a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream

It was an early, spring day when I had just awoken from my slumber. I was still very tired so I continued to try to fall asleep. Finally, I dozed off and this is what happened.  
  
Home is where the heart is…most of the time. My heart, however, was with the most amazing boy I had ever known. The problem was that he didn’t know it. He had a girlfriend and in this he also had a king’s attire, minus the crown and shoes. I don’t know what he was doing in my house, but I didn’t want to question it.  
  
We wandered outside and I found a soccer ball so we began to play. His face is familiar to me and I recognize him as a real person I’ve only heard of and seen, but never met. Liam is his name. Outside of this dream I know how he is and I know that he enjoys playing soccer. In this dream, though, I don’t recognize him as Liam. I see him as the boy who has my heart and the one who I want to love me.  
  
Soccer started in the front yard and we managed to make our way to the back. We both seemed to be having a great time. I kicked the ball and since this is a dream the kick was exaggerated and flew to the other part of my neighborhood. Even in this he was a great guy and offered to go get the ball. He ran off and I followed him. I could feel the chill in the air from the springtime and the smell of the trees blooming. Liam ran so fast that I lost track of where he went.  
  
I searched the neighborhood, which seemed to have way more people than usual. Everyone seemed to be wearing king’s attire even if they were girls. They all appeared from the back of my neighbors yard. I decided to investigate and found a boy in king’s attire with a soccer ball and a new pink wig. He was smiling at me. This smile was too kind and heartfelt. That smile gave me hope.  
  
We started to scurry off and he kept checking behind him as if something was following him. We rushed into my neighbor’s guesthouse where I would hang out with her normally, most of the time, if she actually had it. She was in there with other friends and Liam’s mates. It wasn’t normal for them to be there.  
  
Everyone carried on as if it was and one of his mates was playing the piano. It seemed as if his friend, Harry, had an eye for me, but I didn’t really want to pay attention to it. Liam walked out without saying goodbye and I thought that I wouldn’t see him again.  
  
Zayn was playing piano and was waiting for someone to sing to it. Nobody knew that I had a decent voice so I decided to make up some lyrics. As I began everybody was in awe and I started to get nervous as Liam reappeared. I stopped singing and he wanted me to keep going. I couldn’t get myself to sing again. That was the end of the first night with him.  
  
The next day, I went over to Emily’s, and everyone that was there the day before was back. Including Liam. There was another one of our friends there that kept looking at me. Everyone had always gotten the hunch that he fancied me, but I just never felt the same way for him.  
  
It definitely felt surreal that this was going on but I wanted to enjoy every part of it. Zayn was on the piano again and this time I sang in front of Liam. He was happy about it. I was happy as well, but I still noticed that Harry was staring at me. He was starting to creep me out.  
  
Out of nowhere a carnival was in her backyard. It was nighttime and everyone was ready to feel alive. I only went on the spider ride and it was the scariest thing I had ever done. Liam went on it with me and I had my hand around his face. Caressing him. Every time we went up as high as it could go, and I got that butterfly feeling in my stomach, I squeezed him tighter towards me. We were cheek to cheek. I could hear myself laugh every time I panicked cause we were so high in the air. Again, I could see Harry staring at me. When we got off the ride I kept apologizing about squeezing Liam and he told me he really didn’t mind.  
  
Before I knew it the night was over. This seemed like it would become normal, all of us hanging out everyday. Then the next day came and I realized it was far from that. I went to my neighbor’s guesthouse and everyone was there except for Liam. I tried not to look disappointed, but I didn’t think anyone knew that I cared for him. Besides, they knew he had a girlfriend.  
  
The usual went on and everyone was singing while Zayn played piano. This went on for days and nobody knew where Liam was. His family and girlfriend didn’t even know where he had gone. I carried on like we were just friends and that was all. He had never made any notion that we were more than that. Even though I believed that he felt what I felt.  
  
The whole gang switched up the usual and we went to play hide and seek. Harry was it and he found me. He made me laugh for the first time in months and told me to go talk to the boy who fancied me. He was sitting in our lounge area. He had his folder from class and another. With him I could be myself and open up and I felt like crying.  
  
He gave me his folder and I saw that he had written a note. The note basically stated that he liked me, but he was really into another girl who was taken. He was crying and I felt terrible. The girl he wanted was dating Liam. He handed me the other folder and I realized it was Liam’s. Him and Liam were best friends and I didn’t even think about how he has been feeling.  
  
I opened the folder and there was a note. Half of it was directed towards his best friend and the other half to me. After the few days we spent together he had developed so many feelings for me. He wrote how he wanted to be with me, but could not and he had to leave. He loved me.  
  
His friend and I sat there crying to each other. We had no idea what to do. I really felt for Liam too and I wanted to be with him. I seriously wanted to run away. I didn’t know I could feel so much for someone that I’d only really known for a few days.

I could only imagine where he went. I hoped he was okay. I still went to my neighbor’s and sat with his friend’s everyday. We played hide and seek again and Harry found me. He liked to wrap his arms around me and tickle me. I found a comfort in him. I didn’t know if I was going to see Liam ever again.  
In the next few moments the only thing I saw was my life flashing in scenes of the same moment when Harry would wrap his arms around me and tickle me during hide and seek. Just that over and over but we were growing old. There were kids running around us. Were they our children? What about Liam? Did I ever see him again? How is he?


End file.
